


Love is this

by AvaDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2006 году.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love is this

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2006 году.

Пальцы в волосах, губы на губах, спина трется о простыни. Джинсы на полу, рубашка свисает со стула. Ботинки раскинуты по разным углам. Твердые руки, мягкие поцелуи. Капли дождя о стекло. Неразборчивый шепот. Решение, принятое наспех, но обдуманное со всех сторон. Один тяжелый шаг и открывшийся весь новый мир. Неправильность, но такая сладкая. Ясность всего происходящего, которой не было раньше. Именно то, к чему они шли. Шрамы на теле, прослеженные губами. Они не оставляют весь мир позади, они берут его с собой, утопают в нем, утопают друг в друге. Это не начало их будущего, это лишь продолжение их прошлого. Их прикосновения совсем не ласковы. Крепкая любовь не всегда нежна. Но это любовь.


End file.
